Devices for providing content to users are becoming smaller and smaller to allow greater portability and mobility to the user. As a result, the displays on such devices are also becoming smaller, and display real estate is, as such becoming scarcer.
At the same time, an increasing number of applications, such as games, messaging applications, web browsers, media players, and many other types of applications are being supported by these devices. Often, users are presented with notifications from one or more of these applications. For example, a user may be notified of an incoming e-mail or text message.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism by which a user device may be alerted as to notifications from different applications in an unobtrusive manner, while at the same time allowing the user to easily access information related to the notification as desired.